Love is Ruff!
by SchuylerSister16
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys have been hit with a ray that makes them fall in love with the Powerpuff girls! What will this do to their bad-boy ways? What will Mojo Jojo and HIM have to say about this! Basically just fluff, please R&R, I don't own these guys!
1. Love?

Blossom

"Come on girls, the Rowdyruffs are terrorizing Townsville Park," I exclaimed, and we zipped out the window, faster than a lightning bolt. Sure enough, the Rowdyruffs were tearing up the park, and creating confusion amongst the citizens.

"Alright girls, let's get these Rowdyruffs taken care of," I encouraged, and we swooped down on them.

"What the-" Brick exclaimed, but before he could say anymore, I'd punched him right in the nose. Buttercup managed to grab Butch by the leg and fling him into the side of the volcano, and Bubbles kicked Boomer in the head.

"Come on, we can't let these stupid girls beat us," Brick commanded, swinging punch after punch to me. Suddenly, bright pink lasers began shooting out of a gun mounted atop the observatory. The fight continued, but I started noticing that the Rowdyruffs were herding us towards the gun.

"Girls, avoid those lasers! Something's up with them, and I don't think we need to get hit," I yelled, dodging a shove from Brick. The Rowdyruffs are just as powerful as us, and if they were avoiding the ray, it must be something bad. I screamed as Brick managed to grab me by the ponytail, and started yanking.

"Put me down," I screamed, trying to kick him without getting my hair yanked out.

"How about a little of Mojo's Vamp Ray?" Brick mocked.

"Vamp, what does that mean?" I snarled. Suddenly, it clicked in my mind.

" _Vamp is another word for a flirt,"_ I remembered, then panicked. I kicked him as hard as I could, and he dropped me. Suddenly, another ray blast shot out, and hit Boomer squarely in the back. A look of shock spread across his face, then he dropped like a stone.

"Boomer, no," Brick screeched, and Buttercup used the distraction to hurl Butch at another one of the pink blasts. He sank too, and Buttercup helped me dangle a struggling Brick in front of the lasers. We floated to the ground, right in front of the three unconscious Rowdyruffs.

"Girls, Brick said something about that gun being called a 'Vamp Ray,'" I cautioned, staring at the Rowdyruffs.

"What does that mean?" Bubbles asked, brushing a twig out of Boomer's hair.

"It's another word for flirting," I stammered, and suddenly, the Rowdyruff's eyes popped open. They struggled to their feet, blushing, which was odd, since I'd never seen any of them blush.

"Uh, hey Blossom," Brick croaked, to my utter surprise. Meanwhile, Butch was actually smiling at Buttercup, and Boomer handed Bubbles a daisy.

"You look nice," Brick stammered, shyly grinning at me.

"Would you please excuse us for a second?" I asked, then grabbed Bubbles and Buttercup, and flew several feet away.

"What's wrong with them?" Buttercup snapped, embarrassed by Butch's unusual affection.

"That ray must have caused them to be attracted to us," I marvelled, turning around to see, nothing.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Bubbles asked. We flew around until we found them a few blocks down, with cans of spray paint. 'Brick+Blossum' was written in red, 'Boomer 3s Bubblez' was written in blue, and 'Butch likes Butercup' was written in green. I gasped at the gesture, it may have been illegal, but it sure was sweet.

"This is gonna be a long day," Buttercup moaned.


	2. Stole My Heart, Burgers, and Flowers

Buttercup

"Hey, quit that," I shrieked, zipping over to Butch and knocking the spray paint out of his hand. He looked startled by me, and for once, I almost felt bad.

"Do you like it?" He asked, giving a cross between a shy smile and a smirk.

"I guess," I stammered, then toughened up, "you shouldn't have spray painted the wall, though." This was kind of a new thing for me, and I knew almost nothing about boys. I looked over to see Bubbles and Blossom giggling as Brick and Boomer handed them bunches of flowers.

"Here, for you," Butch chirped, and handed me a bouquet of white roses. Bubbles had received yellow roses, and Blossom got bright pink.

"Where'd you get these?" I asked.

"I stole them for you," Butch grinned, looking pleased with himself.

"You what?" I yelped, then dropped the flowers, and tackled him.

"Don't you know stealing is wrong?" I hissed.

"Buttercup, get off him," Blossom commanded. I stood up, glaring at my prissy sister.

"They stole these, Blossom, and you know it," I exclaimed.

"I know, and we'll return them later today," she assured me, burying her face in the roses.

"Hey, we should have a picnic," Bubbles squeaked. We all agreed this was a good idea (except me, obviously), and we zipped home to get our swimsuits and picnic supplies. We decided to meet at the park in Chinatown.

"Spread the blanket out under the tree," Blossom instructed. We got everything setup perfectly, and we put our sunscreen on.

"Bubbles, you forgot the food," I groaned. Bubbles looked sorry, and she said it too.

"Hey Buttercup," Butch called, suddenly landing in front of me, "I brought you a burger, drink, and fries." I grinned, there was nothing I loved more than a good burger.

"Hey thanks," I said, already digging in. I didn't ask where they came from, because I already knew they'd probably stolen them. Oh well.

"Hey, let's go swimming," Bubbles chirped, racing Boomer to the water. They both dove in, then bobbed to the surface, laughing hard.

"Bet I'll get there first," Butch challenged.

"You're on," I countered, and we raced towards the water. I dove in, the cool water surrounding me. I floated to the surface, grinning.

Maybe Butch wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Growing Powerpuffs Need Their Food!

Bubbles

"Whee," I shrieked, flying into the air, then dropping into the water. Playing with Boomer was so much fun, and those burgers tasted yummy.

"Hey, watch this," Boomer called, and I turned to watch him. He flew twice as high as I did, then hurtled towards the water, face first.

"Boomer don't," I squealed. His face hit the water and he dove in, but when he came up, his face was bright red.

"Ouch," he groaned, rubbing his face. Poor Boomer, he couldn't seem to do anything very well, but then again, we were both the silly ones in our groups.

"Guys look," I yelped, "it's Mojo Jojo!" The Rowdyruff boys looked scared, and flew out of the water and into the bushes that were a few feet away.

"You've gotta hide us," Boomer whisper-shouted, "he'll be really steamed if he finds us."

"Don't worry boys," I said, then we quickly zipped out of the water and back onto the picnic blanket, just before Mojo spotted us.

"Powerpuff girls, have you seen my boys?" He asked, glancing at our picnic and continuing, "they were supposed to hit you with my new Vamp Ray. But they are gone, and missing, so I thought I'd ask you, the powerpuff girls, the ones who saw them last."

"Nope, we haven't seen them since the fight," Blossom chirped.

"Did the Vamp Ray work? Did you get hit? Did it function properly?" he quizzed.

"Nope," we chorused, which seemed suspicious. Mojo looked around, and his gaze fell on our picnic, which had six plates of burgers and fries on it.

"I see you have six places, but there are three of you, and not six, so only three plates are necessary, not six. Why is this?" He asked.

"Well you see, we uh…." Buttercup began, but trailed off at the end. I quickly came up with a better answer.

"We decided that we wanted two burgers each," I chirped, "since growing powerpuffs need their food!" I gave him a huge smile at the end, and he seemed to be satisfied with my answers.

"Well, if you see my boys, tell them that HIM is picking them up in one hour, and that they are being picked up," Mojo instructed. He turned and walked off, muttering something about the irresponsibility of little boys. We waited until he was out of sight, then breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks for covering for us," Brick exclaimed, flying out from the bushes.

"Yeah that was really cool," Boomer agreed, giving me a shy smile, "oh and I found you a water lily, Bubbles." He passed me the pink and white flower, and I put it in my pigtails.

"Ooh, it's beautiful," I squealed, giving him a quick hug. We resumed munching our burgers, laughing and talking about our crazy lives.

We only had one hour, and I was determined to make it last.


	4. Red Sky, Time to Fly

Blossom

 _NOTE: Anything HIM says in italics is his scary voice_

Brick and I strolled down the paths of Chinatown Park, laughing and talking till we came to a bench.

"Can we sit for minute or two?" I asked, hopping onto the bench.

"Sure," Brick replied, and he sat next to me. The park looked amazing for this time of year, and we sat beneath a cherry blossom tree in full bloom.

"Do you like fighting crime?" Brick asked, absentmindedly yanking a twig out of his tangled red hair.

"Well, it's kinda fun, but I don't really get to take much of a vacation. I'm on duty all day every day," I admitted, casually playing with my hair, "do you like crime?" The red ruff sighed, staring at the blossoms.

"It's fun, but it would be nice to relax for a while," he sighed, "and it's no fun getting beat up and arrested." I thought about that. At least I had the professor to go home to at night, Brick and his brothers had no one but Mojo or HIM, and usually, both were busy.

"I'd give up crime to be with you," Brick blurted, and I stared at him in total shock.

"You really mean that?" I asked, hoping this wasn't a dream.

"I mean it," he continued, "I won't keep causing trouble for you, or mess anything up, as long as we can hang out all the time." I couldn't believe that Brick, the boy who'd punched me and pulled my hair wanted to hang out with me.

"That would be so much fun, but I have to go to school during the day, and do my chores, so we can't play all the time. But we can hang out as much as possible," I explained. He nodded in agreement, then flew up to the top of the cherry tree, and picked one of the pale pink blossoms. He flew back down and gently placed it next to my hairbow, his gentle touch surprising me.

"Thanks," I whispered, and we locked eyes. I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks, and Brick's face was the same color as his hat. Then he leaned over and gently kissed me on the cheek, after which he took my hand and held it gently. Suddenly, the sky turned red, and HIM appeared right in front of us, while we were still holding hands.

"Well hello Blossom," he trilled, "how are you- _what are you doing with Brick?!"_ My stomach twisted, I'd never seen HIM so angry in all my days of crime-fighting.

"Leave Blossom alone," Brick snarled, floating in front of me like a shield.

" _What is wrong with you?"_ HIM screeched, " _She is your enemy you little brat!"_

"Not anymore," Brick countered, "we're a team now, and I love her!" HIM's jaw dropped in shock, and so did mine. He lunged for me, but I soared into the air before he could grab me.

"Come on," Brick yelled, "we've got to warn the others!" We zipped into the sky as fast as we could, and zoomed towards the lake.

" _Get back here you little brats,"_ HIM screamed, rage evident in his voice.

We had to find our siblings, before it was too late.


	5. Polaroid

Buttercup

"See, then you kick like this," I explained, and kicked Butch in the side of the head (as gently as possible of course).

"Nice moves," he exclaimed, but suddenly, the sky turned red. A few moments later, two streaks of red and pink zoomed towards us. It was Blossom and Brick, holding hands, fear written all over their faces.

"HIM found us," Blossom screeched.

"We've gotta run and get Boomer and Bubbles," Brick yelled. Butch grabbed my hand and pulled me into the sky. Strangely enough, I didn't mind, and we zoomed all over the park, trying to find them. They were hiding in one of the many cherry trees, Boomer was struggling to comfort a shaking and sobbing Bubbles.

"HIM found us," Blossom explained to the two blues.

"We've gotta hide," I warned Bubbles, who stopped shaking and slowly stood up, wiping tears from her eyes. That's when I noticed Boomer had a lipstick mark on his cheek, and I decided to say nothing.

"Oh silly children, don't you know _you can never hide from me_ ," HIM snarled, appearing right beside me. I yelped in shock, but before I could kick HIM's ugly face to next week, the Rowdyruffs pinned him to the ground.

"Stay away from our girls," Brick screamed.

"Yeah, our girls," Boomer agreed.

"If you lay one claw on them, we'll kick your butt into next week," Butch challenged. My jaw dropped, and I turned to see what my sisters had to say about this. Neither of them looked confused, in fact, their cheeks were pink.

"Oh boys, what on earth did they do to you?" HIM giggled, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes, what did they do?" Mojo Jojo asked, walking out from behind the tree.

"They got hit with your Vamp Ray, banana brain," I snapped. Mojo glared at me, and then looked at the boys.

" _Mojo, how long does the ray last?"_ HIM asked, his voice sharper than a knife. Mojo looked so genuinely embarrassed, I thought I'd be old enough to marry Butch by the time it wore off.

"3 hours," he admitted, a sheepish look on his face, and I let out a sigh of relief. HIM looked like he wanted to kill Mojo, meanwhile, Blossom and Bubbles looked like Christmas had been cancelled.

" _How long has it been?!"_ HIM roared, his rage very obvious.

"2 amazing hours and 55 minutes," Blossom sighed, and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"In that case," Brick declared. He zipped over to Blossom, whispered something in her ear, and they flew off, and Boomer did the same to Bubbles. Butch zipped over to me, a grin on his face.

"Let's go to the graffiti wall," he whispered, and we zipped over to it. We stared at each other for a few moments, and I couldn't help feeling nervous.

"You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?" He joked.

"Not ever," I laughed. The awkward silence returned, and I was overwhelmed by an intense desire to kiss him. Butch must have been thinking the same, because he tackled me, and kissed me as hard as he could. I heard the sound of a camera flashing, but couldn't care less as I kissed him again and again. The clock chimed, and mid-kiss, Butch shoved me against the wall.

"What are you doing to me?" He hissed, his cheeks flushed red. My eyes filled with tears, but I blinked them back.

"Look at the wall," I said, and pointed to 'Butch likes Butercup" written in green spray paint. In embarrassment, he zipped off, shoving the kid with the polaroid out of the way. I looked at the picture, Butch and I on the ground, kissing. I swiped the tears from my eyes, took the kid's picture and camera, and raced off to find the others.


	6. Let's Take a Selfie

Bubbles

We flew hand in hand to the candy store, and when the door opened, a chime sounded. The store was brighter and sweeter then the candy it sold, and my stomach rumbled thinking about all the candy.

"Yes how can I-ah! One of the Rowdyruffs! Call the police," the lady clerk screamed. Boomer looked hurt, and I felt really bad. Even at his best, he could go anywhere.

"It's ok, he's with me," I reassured. Wordlessly, Boomer pulled out a small ziploc of money, and began pulling different items of blue candy off the shelves. He rounded up the candy, and took it to the clerk. He pulled out the coins and bills, and paid for everything.

"Here, let's go to the roof," he suggested, and before I could thank him, he grabbed my hand and flew me to the roof.

"All this for me?" I asked, putting on a candy bracelet and necklace. There were blue lollipops, gummies, M&M's, and even chocolate bars. Then, Boomer pulled a smartphone from his pocket, blushing a little.

"Yes, all this for you," he answered, "do you wanna take a selfie?" I grinned and said yes. We took multiple selfies: one of us being silly, serious, and several of us kissing. We nearly collapsed from giggles, but then he turned serious again.

"I'm sorry this had to be so...short," he apologized, gently holding my hand.

"It's alright, I had a great time," I replied.

"I might say something I'll regret when that clock strikes," he admitted, I looked, we had but 30 seconds left. Boomer looked genuinely sad to have to go back to the way things were. I wondered if he'd remember any of this afterward, or if he'd even want to.

"I forgive you already," I smiled, but tears were starting to pool in the corners of my cheeks.

"Please don't cry," he begged, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Look," I stammered, "I'll send you a letter with these pictures. The envelope will say 'Princess Morbucks", but it'll be me." He nodded, still hugging me so tightly, tight enough to make me feel safe. The clock struck, my time was up, and the change was instant. He pinned me to the ground, eyes full of hate...but also of shame.

"Boomer, please don't," I begged. He narrowed his eyes, and flew off without a word. I watched him go, then picked up the bag of candy. I started to cry, and Buttercup suddenly appeared, slinging her arm around me. I cried so hard, I started to choke on my sobs.

"C'mon, you can't let a dumb boy get you down," Buttercup chided, her voice cracking mid-sentence. Even though tears blurred my vision, I could see tear tracks staining her cheeks and pain in her eyes. Even Buttercup, a well-known tomboy, was upset.

"But I loved him," I bawled, sobbing onto Buttercup's shoulder.

Boomer may have broken my heart, but I couldn't stay mad at him.

 **Thank u guys 4 reading! R &R, and I'm sorry to say that we are near the end of this story!**


	7. I Love You, I Hate You

**Blossom**

 **We flew to the drugstore, where Brick bought a disposable camera. Then we flew back to the park to take some pictures.**

 **"** **Excuse me, could you take our picture?" I asked a lady. She agreed, and snapped several photos: Brick hugging me, us kissing, holding hands, and one of us wearing each other's headgear. She returned the camera, and we sat on a bench, waiting for the inevitable.**

 **"** **I'm sorry this didn't last," Brick sighed, still wearing my bow.**

 **"** **Well, it was nice while it lasted," I stammered, feeling sobs in my throat, "I just wish…" I had to stop talking, for fear of crying.**

 **"** **I know," Brick murmured, "and when that clock strikes, I'm not going to be very nice at all. So I'm sorry." I gave him a weak smile.**

 **"** **Do you want your hat back?" I asked, starting to hand it back to him.**

 **"** **Keep it," he declared, "but you might have to fight me for it later." I thanked him and put the hat back on. Without any warning, he grabbed me, and kissed me hard. I kissed back, just barely containing tears. Then, the clock struck. In an instant, like a switch had been flipped, Brick threw me against a tree. With a moan, I crumpled to the ground, hurting all over.**

 **"** **Give me my hat," Brick raged, ripping off my bow and throwing it on the ground. He stomped toward me, looking mad as heck.**

 **"** **No," I snapped, "you gave it to me, Brick." This seemed to shock him, but he rained blows on me so fast that I couldn't block them. I held tight to his hat, refusing to let go, for fear of him taking it.**

 **"** **Enough," I screamed, and grabbed him by the hair and swung him against the tree. He seemed a bit dazed as he staggered back to his feet.**

 **"** **You've done enough," I shrieked, "just leave me alone."**

 **"** **Fine," he snarled, "but I can't believe I liked someone as ugly and prissy as you." With that final nail in the coffin, he flew off. I sank to my knees, sobbing and clutching his hat, soaking it with my tears. I felt Bubbles and Buttercup hugging me, and Buttercup told me to look at the camera. She took a picture of us, crying and shaking, while telling me we were going to be fine. Bubbles reached for Brick's hat, curious.**

 **"** **Don't touch it," I screamed, and Bubbles shrank back, looking hurt.**

 **"** **I'm sorry Bubbles," I choked, and grabbing my stuff, I flew towards home. The professor opened the door, took one look at us, and scooped us up, carrying us towards our bed. He told us to get some rest, then turned out the light. I cried myself to sleep, still desperately clutching Brick's cap as if that would somehow bring him back to me.**

Think this is the end? NOPE! I've got one more chapter in store for you, and it isn't featuring the Puffs. Hang in there readers, and thanks for your awesome support!


	8. A Letter to the Idiot Who Broke My Heart

Boomer, Butch, and Brick

The Rowdyruffs were being dropped off at Mojo's for the weekend. HIM and Mojo hadn't spoken since the "Vamp Ray incident", which had been three days ago. HIM rang the doorbell, and Mojo answered.

"A letter for you boys," he muttered, "now off to your room so we can...discuss things."

"Yes," HIM chirped, " _discuss things_." The boys trudged to their room, with Boomer holding tight to the letter. Brick slammed the door, and hurled his backpack onto his bed.

"Who's the letter from?" He snarled, pulling out his Ipod.

"Yeah, who's it from?" Butch spat, hopping onto his bed and also pulling out his Ipod. Boomer gently opened the letter.

"It's from the Powerpuff Girls," he gasped, "and there are mini envelopes for each of us." He wordlessly tossed Butch and Brick their envelopes, and began to read his letter. It was written in bright blue crayon, with a few tear-sized wet spots.

 _Dear Boomer,_

 _I'm sorry things didn't work out. I miss you. I hope you like the pictures._

 _XOXO_

 _Bubbles_

Attached were copies of the selfies he and Bubble's had taken. His mind was flooded with memories of the great time he had, and strangely, he wanted to keep the pictures and letter.

Meanwhile, Butch opened up his envelope, and took out a crumpled letter written in green marker.

 _Butch,_

 _I hope you're happy. You're a jerk. Never gonna let you live this down._

 _-Buttercup_

Butch almost laughed. Even in a letter, Buttercup sounded angry. Looking at the picture she sent, he remembered why he'd liked her in the first place.

Brick opened his letter gently. It was perfectly folded, written in red pen, in the neatest handwriting he'd ever seen.

 _Brick,_

 _This was a mistake. I shouldn't have sent you this, but it's too late now. I regret giving away so much of my heart. You probably regret acting like a 'sissy'. But whatever. I'm moving on, and it was nice while it lasted._

 _Regretfully Yours,_

 _Blossom Utonium_

 _P.S I'm keeping your cap. I decided to leave my bow by the bench for you._

Four pictures fell into his lap. He had no desire to throw them away. Blossom could see right through him, but he could see right through Blossom.

"Do you guys remember all this?" Boomer asked.

"Let's not ever talk about this again," Butch declared, stuffing his envelope under his mattress so Mojo wouldn't see it.

"Yeah," Brick agreed, and flew out the window to find Blossom's bow. He gently picked it up, it was still clean and dry. Brick stuffed it into his pocket, and flew for home, swearing that never again would he be so careless.

 **"The Ruffs and Puffs will never be together," he vowed, "not ever again."**

 **THE END!**

 **We made it! Please R &R!**


End file.
